


Forgotten

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: It's Shota's birthday so heres this thing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shota is a drama queen, was supposed to be a drabble but got a bit longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Adachigahara thinks everyone has forgotten his birthday, even his own best friends.





	Forgotten

“What do you _mean_ you forgot my birthday? It’s not like I haven’t been talking about it for _months,_ Yoichi!”

“Shota, I’m sorry I just forgot! It completely slipped my mind when I was planning my date for tonight.”

“So, what you’re telling me is that Jinkou’s stupid little pretty fly-half is more important than your best friend?”

“Shota, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to I swear! I’ll make it up to you I promise!”

“Don’t bother! I’ll just be here…DYING…all _alone.”_

Before Goshozome had a chance to respond, Adachigahara had already ended the call, flopping face down on his bed, moaning out his discontent until his little sister knocked on his door.  He didn’t answer her of course, knowing she’d let herself in either way.

“Mom wants to know what you’re going to go do today, so she’ll know where to look if you get in trouble.”

Flipping onto his back, Adachigahara let out a sigh as he dramatically flopped an arm across his eyes.

“Tell her to look here, because I’m not going to be doing _anything_ today. Nothing at all!”

Used to his dramatics, his little sister mumbles out a drawn out ‘ooooookay’ before turning back into the hallway, and leaving him to pout.  That little snot probably tattled on him as well, as his mother replaces her a few moments later, turning him out of bed and demanding he come downstairs and eat breakfast before she leaves for work, reminding him that she didn’t buy the good natto for him to mope around all day and not eat it. His father had already left for work, his grandmother would probably spend all day watching TV, and his sister would do god only knows what because she never wanted to spend time with him anymore now that she started middle school.

And, his so called “best friend” had ditched him, on the only day of the year that _mattered_.  And if his best friend couldn’t even come see him, Adachigahara knew that there would be no point in asking any of his other teammates to hang out with him.  Sure, most of them had wished him a happy birthday, but no one offered to take him out or come over or _anything_. Horikawa hadn’t even messaged him yet this morning, and that was probably the most disappointing thing.  He had thought he and Horikawa were getting better.  Adachigahara had made it blatantly obvious for the past year that he liked him, and he thought that _maybe_ , just maybe, Horikawa had started to like him back.

But noooooo, of course he couldn’t be that lucky.

He was alone, truly and completely alone and no one even seemed to _care._

Adachigahara pushed his breakfast around his plate, probably making more of a mess that would be harder to clean off later, and blew bubbles into his juice as his mom rushed around the kitchen, putting things away and making herself one last cup of coffee before running off to work.  When she had gotten tired of him sighing into his plate, she snatched it away from him and sent him back upstairs to his room, hoping that when he made his next appearance, he would be in a better mood. 

Dragging his feet, Adachigahara made his way to his room, pausing to make a face at his sister as she did her hair in the bathroom.  He didn’t close his door before flopping down on his bed, facing the wall with the side of his face smushed into his pillows. He flipped back and forth a few times, rolling over again and again, trying to find a comfy spot. He settled on a face down position, his arms spread out around his head and the tips of his toes hung off his bed, begrudgingly accepting that he didn’t deserve to be comfortable.

Even though his body had started to hurt from laying on it wrong for so long, Adachigahara didn’t appreciate when someone started knocking on the front door, robbing him on whatever dreamland he was trying his hardest to slip in to.

“Shooooota! Someone’s at the door!”

Letting out a loud whine, Adachigahara stayed faced down in the bed, not motivated to move or answer any doors.  His grandma tried calling for him for a few more minutes, attempting to coax him down the stairs, before giving up completely.  Adachigahara heard her slippers shuffle over the wooden floor and open the door, but her little voice was much too quiet for him to be able to discern who was at the door.  After the front door closed, there was no more sound to be heard.  Good thing he didn’t get up then.  The visitor must’ve been as unimportant as he felt.

Less than a minute passed before Adachigahara was flying, his body lifting up off the bed before roughly smacking back down into his pillow.  Someone was jumping on top of him, bouncing his bed up and down in some sort of attempt to wake him or get him out of bed.  Adachigahara yelped and covered his face, picturing a murderer that had quietly killed his grandmother before coming upstairs to murder him and his sister while they relaxed in their rooms.  He was going to die, he was sure of it! So sure that he jumped and kicked his legs out when a pair of hands grabbed him by the wrists pulled his hands away from his face, awkwardly twisting his body around around and pinning his arms behind his head.

“Hori! What are you doing here?”

“A little bird told me that you were locked in your room pouting and that someone needed to come get you.” Horikawa released his wrists and sat on the bed beside him, allowing Adachigahara to find a more comfortable position. “By the way… real shitty of you to make your old grandma get up to answer the door.”

Adachigahara faked a gasp,  pressing a hand against his chest in mock horror. “What makes you think I would do such a thing?”

“I heard her calling for you for ten minutes before she answered the door.” Horikawa flicked his nose with his middle finger while the sleepy smirk that Adachigahara loved so much spread across Horikawa’s face.  “Also you look like shit, were you really not planning on going out today because Gosho had a date?”

Adachigahara pouted and held his nose as his cheeks turned pink.  Maybe. But he’d never admit that to Horikawa.

“Do you like him or something? Jealous?” Horikawa smirked as Adachigahara’s eyes widened in shock.

“ _What?_ Ew, no way! Why would I like Yoichi?”

“I’m just fucking with you, Adachi.” Standing up from the bed, Horikawa held a hand out to him, offering to pull him off the bed.  “Get up. Let’s go somewhere.”

Taking Horikawa’s hand, Adachigahara allowed himself to be pulled out of bed, nearly tripping himself on the blankets wrapped around his legs. “What? Where? Do I not even get to take a shower first?”

“You do realize its nearly 10am right?” Horikawa took a step back, giving Adachigahara room to stand between his body and the bed.  Adachigahara couldn’t help but notice he didn’t let go of his hand, and hoped it meant more than it probably did.  “And no, no shower. You can’t be that bad, as prissy as you are.”

“Rude! And also, and normal teenagers _sleep in_ during their summer vacation.”

Horikawa pulled Adachigahara towards him by the hand, invading his personal space.  “You wouldn’t _like_ me if I was a normal teenager.”

Adachigahara shivered, paying close attention to the feeling of Horikawa’s breath on his ear as he whispered to him. Horikawa wasn’t actually touching him anywhere other than his wrist, but Adachigahara could feel him inching closer, pulling him in.  Adachigahara couldn’t help but lean into him, lean into the hands that were barely even touching him, secretly wishing that Horikawa would kiss him. Touch him. Just do _anything_ besides stand there for a moment longer.

Horikawa inhaled, breathing him in, and Adachigahara swore he could see the way his smile softened when their chests bumped against each other. Horikawa had successfully lured him in, now all he had to do was claim his prize.

“Actually, Adachi…” Horikawa whispered in his ear again, his voice deep and warm as it brushed against the side of his face. “You do really stink. Take a shower.”

Adachigahara gasped and yanked his hand away from Horikawa.  He shoved both of his hands against his chest, and Horikawa laughed as he fell against Adachigahara’s desk.

“God, you’re such an _asshole_.” Grabbing a set of clothes out of his closet, Adachigahara stomped off towards the bathroom down the hall. Horikawa was still laughing at him, and his face was still red, but Adachigahara didn’t mind too much.  He couldn’t be completely sure that Horikawa remembered his birthday on his own, or if Goshozome really told Horikawa to come over because he was upset, but Adachigahara liked to think that Horikawa came over because he wanted to.  Because he wanted to see him, and be the only one to spend his birthday with him. 

But Adachigahara realized that was kind of farfetched, no matter how much he wished it was real.  One thing he couldn’t deny, though, and that was the fact that Horikawa still came for him, prompted or not, to make sure he wasn’t alone and had fun on his birthday.  That was all Adachigahara needed to brighten his day, and remind him that those who cared for him were closer than he realized.  Horikawa cared for him, no matter how much he liked to tease him.

Adachigahara sighed in contentment as he got ready for his shower, all embarrassment and irritation fading away as he thought about the boy in his room, waiting for him and only him. Even if they were still just “friends”.  Maybe it was his lucky day.  He always had better luck on his birthdays. Maybe he could change their relationship.

_Maybe_ he could get Horikawa to give him a date that he would always remember, and that would rival Goshozome’s gushing about his own when they saw each other again. 

Or maybe, he could just have a nice day with the guy he liked, keeping it simple, and letting the day take them.

But honestly. One-upping Goshozome sounded much more enticing.

**Author's Note:**

> ADACHIGAHARA'S NAME IS HARD TO SPELL OVER AND OVER AGAIN SO I CALL HIM SHOTA.


End file.
